


Day of rest.

by PinkLion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Could be interpreted as romantic, Fluff, Patton is Patton, Sick Fic, logan is sick, logicality - Freeform, no real plot, or just platonic - Freeform, soft, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLion/pseuds/PinkLion
Summary: Logan is sick, but lucky Patton is there to take care of him.
Kudos: 33





	Day of rest.

When Logan blinked himself awake, he became aware of the dimly lit room before the pounding in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath hoping for the pain to subside, when it did, he allowed his eyes to open and look carefully at the clock. It was already 10am and when he shot up in surprise an onslaught of pain greeted him causing a strained groan to escape his lips as his hand flew up to his head to try and soothe the pain. He took another deep breath and assessed his situation, his head was pounding, his body felt exhausted and his nose was stuffed making it hard to breathe properly. 

He came to the damming conclusion he was sick. Sleeping in was new for him and he was surprised the others hadn’t come to wake him, though Virgil never woke until about now, Roman would spend a lot of time in his room perfecting his look and Patton would cook breakfast, likely taking Logan’s absence as simply lying in. With a sigh he carefully stood, the pain in his head worsening for a moment, he would have to grab some painkillers and some water, possibly some toast to keep up his strength. 

With his head so muddled, he didn’t bother to change into his regular clothes before entering the kitchen, his pyjama trousers and faded NASA T-shirt ruffled from a slightly rough nights sleep. The sound of pots clanging and movement in the kitchen indicated some normalcy in his day as he heard Patton humming before he saw him, stood at the kitchen pouring a hot cup of coffee which made Logan’s mouth water with anticipation. 

“Morning,” He mumbled through a yawn that interrupted his greeting before he could stop it, “Morning” he announced again without the interruption of his exhaustion. Patton whirled around to face the other,

“Logan!” He beamed at the presence of the other before giving a stern look, 

“You should be in bed,” He shook his head at the other, 

“I am quite alright Patton,” Logan assured, though the other didn’t look convinced, 

“When I came to check on you earlier you had a fever, you should be resting, you’re sick,” Patton explained, “Come on, I made you some breakfast, lets get you back to bed,” Patton stepped towards the other revealing the tray he had assembled, a black coffee sat next to a plate of crofters on toast with scrambled eggs, a bowl of fruit and yoghurt and a glass of water. Logan was slightly surprised at the sight of it all laid out, his favourite breakfast awaiting him, he hadn’t even noticed Patton enter his room to check on him, he must really be out of it. 

“Oh,” Logan said as he was ushered into his room by Patton before he recalled his mission as the pounding in his head came back, a hand flicked to his head to try and ease the pain, and Patton’s fussing paused for a moment, 

“Does your head hurt?” He asked, his eyes filled with a mix of concern and determination, Logan nodded letting out a huff of air as he squeezed his eyes shut. His eyes snapped open when he felt a cold hand press to his forehead, he blinked at Patton who was looking at the other intensely, biting his lip slightly in concentration, 

“You still feel pretty warm,” Patton mumbled, Logan was lost in the others cool hand soothing his head,

“M fine,” Logan mumbled, despite not feeling it, he still had a job to do. 

“No way mister, you are going to spend today resting in bed, no arguments,” Patton was in full dad mode as his hands fit on his hips giving the other a ‘no arguments’ look, it was cute and Logan was too distracted by the light spatter of freckles on the others face, his broad shoulders absent of his cat hoodie and determined look to protest the further push back to his room. 

“Get in bed and I’ll bring you some painkillers,” Patton ordered, as a wave of exhaustion hit Logan he sunk onto his bed, not a moment later Patton came back with the tray and some painkillers for Logan. 

As Logan worked his way through the tray, Patton moved to open the other’s curtains, setting the window slightly open to let some air in and cleaning up some papers on Logan’s desk. Before Logan could protest the others fussing Patton was gone again and came back wit ha pile of blankets that he bundled Logan in, not hearing any of the weak protest Logan gave at the others attention, they both had work to do. 

By the time Patton had sat down to check Logan’s temperature again, Logan felt heavy with sleep, he guessed he could allow himself to give into sleep if for a little while. Slowly he drifted off to sleep trying to mumble a ‘thank you’ to the other. The last thing he felt before he succumbed to exhaustion was soft lips on his forehead at Patton got up to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this! It's just a mini fluffy fic for good vibes since things are a bit rough for everyone at the moment, if you need any tw tags let me know and I'll sort it!   
> Take care of your self all and stay hydrated, you are loved <3


End file.
